I'll Make a Maiden out of You
by QuantumTarantino
Summary: Pyrrha has been hard at work awakening her Maiden powers. That's what she's doing in the bunker day after day, right?


**A/N:** A commission for Awesome-est. Contains heavy denial, sadism and noncon, so skip if those aren't your cup of tea.

* * *

"No, I'll be out for a while. You know, my Maiden power training." Pyrrha spoke into her scroll as she strolled through a fortified corridor under Beacon, eerie green lights periodically lighting up her face. "Oh, still nothing concrete. Maybe soon, maybe not. Ozpin still isn't sure. We're making progress though, so I'm sure I'll awaken them in no time." She took a sharp turn to a smaller staircase to the side and managed to stop herself before descending, her leg hovering over the first step. "Right, the connection shorts down here. I'll call you in a few hours. Oh, and tell Nora to put Magnhild together for our sparring session. Love ya!"

She collapsed her scroll after hearing Ren's response and continued down the narrow staircase, idly wondering how quickly she had become accustomed to coming and going into what Ozpin called a "class 11 security clearance" complex. The Battle of Beacon had changed a lot of things. The biggest shock, she reckoned, was the abrupt realization that the distantly mythical Grimm titan _Kur_ turned out neither so mythical nor distant. Pyrrha didn't want to imagine the repercussions if the attack hadn't been repelled on live television. The invasion quickly went downhill for the assailants after Ozpin's "emergency weapon," also known as Ruby in some circles, had immobilized Kur, and the attack had come to a grinding halt when the self-proclaimed mastermind of the event had been trapped with a few hundred meters of telekinetically reinforced rebar. Even though the damage had been minimized, in the wake of Atlas losing control of its army, people were put on the edge. Not to mention the losses—

Pyrrha switched her train of thought. The fire witch had been behind it all, and her acquiring the power of the Fall Maiden fully was problematic. Doubly so during the final fight which had levelled a not-insignificant portion of the industrial district, but even after her defeat, she posed a problem due to the unique way the powers were inherited. There was no surefire way of ensuring transmission on death, and the Aura transfer machine was an untested hail-Mary solution even without unprecedented Aura-affecting Grimm parasites.

Pyrrha reached the end of the staircase and smiled, turning to face an unassuming door. Luckily, Ozpin had a way. She punched in a numerical code to the inactive panel next to the door and held her hand there, letting the sensors take her biometrics before the panel came to life, displaying her an array of numbers. She had work to do.

NOTIFICATIONS: [tap to dismiss]

EEG: Target met for β [tap for histogram]  
GRAV: 50% charge remaining [est. 8d17h left]

VITALS:

[•]AURA: 0.2‰ (safe)  
[•]MAIDEN FLUX: 0‰ (safe)  
[•]REM CYCLE START: 5m12s ago  
[tap to display unpinned entries]

CURRENT SENSORY PROFILE: [tap for details]

VISUAL: none [13m remaining]  
AURAL: none [13m remaining]  
TACTILE: min [indefinite]  
SHOCK: none [13m remaining]  
TEMP: none [13m remaining]  
GRAV: -1g [11h remaining]

Her pet had gotten some sleep in, wonderful. Pyrrha glanced through the readings with practiced ease, double-checking the important ones, and tapped a button to unlock the door.

"Rise and shine," she said with a lilting cadence as she entered the cell. She didn't get a response, not that she had expected one either. As she shut the door behind her, her eyes were drawn to the middle of the room, heat pooling in her stomach as she imagined the possibilities for the session. There she was, Cinder Fall, the current Fall Maiden, once so confident and haughty, was now naked, bound and floating helplessly on top of an anti-gravity pad, entirely at Pyrrha's mercy. There was more than one way of extracting Maiden powers from a person, and Pyrrha had taken to the process like a fish to water. Cinder, not so much, but it wasn't up to her either.

Cinder's vision was blocked by a slim virtual reality visor and heavy-duty noise-cancelling earmuffs which together kept her dead to the world, leaving her floating without letting her feel even the weight of her body. The devices could broadcast anything to her senses, but Pyrrha had turned them off since the last time, plunging her into an empty void. The human mind craved for sensation, and Pyrrha had found that extended deprivation made the following session much more intense.

To add insult to injury, her mouth was kept open with a ring gag. Around her neck was a wide collar which extended up to the base of her skull, the conduits within constantly venting even trace amounts of her Aura to keep her from using her stolen powers. Her shins were bound to her thighs with long strips of red medical tape which felt like a second skin, and a long spreader bar ran behind her knees to force her legs wide open. The middle of the spreader bar was connected to the back of her collar with a tall pole, with more tape binding her arms down the length of it. The final piece was the pair of bondage mittens on her hands, the unyielding material forcing her hands into fists.

Pyrrha circled her prisoner's unresponsive form and licked her lips as she got nearer, subconsciously magnetizing her own outfit to counter the gravity well her prisoner was trapped in. The pole on her back was adjustable, and Pyrrha loved how shortening it forced the bitch to increasingly arch her back which pushed out her sizable chest, her pierced nipples standing dark against the pale skin. She stopped right in front of her and leaned closer to her prisoner's pussy, allowing herself to appreciate the most beautiful sight in the kingdom.

It was wet.

It was swollen.

And it as in _agony._

Even unconscious, her sex was throbbing in need as she hung in mid-air. A large vibrating dildo was trapped in her sex, its base just barely visible between her folds. Strips of transparent medical tape kept it inside her while leaving her still exposed, every clench of her sex visible. It must have been stretching her walls to their limits, but it was set to a tortuously low setting. Nowhere near enough to let her have her release, but plenty to remind her of her place. Arousal was splattered all over her lower body, unfettered by gravity, and made her tensing muscles shine pleasantly. Her ass was filled with a matching plug, but to Pyrrha, the centerpiece was her clit.

The little bud was stiff and red, standing up prominently and occasionally twitching in desperation, the small barbell piercing underneath it jumping with her pulse. The push it needed for her to cum was never coming, the only stimulus present being the occasional floating droplet of sweat or arousal landing close. It only ever got attention when Pyrrha was personally here to give it, and it made her pet wonderfully pliable. Pyrrha smiled and drew herself back, discarding her sash and shimmying out of her miniskirt and panties, throwing them to the side in a hurry. She couldn't wait.

Calling forth her Semblance, she started rotating her pet into an upside-down position by her bindings while she opened the freezer sitting in a corner to pick up a metallic ice tray. Armed with a single cube of ice, she walked back just as her unconscious pet finished rotating, Pyrrha's pussy right in front of her face.

"Hello again," she said cheerfully and pressed the ice cube right on her pet's clit. The greeting fell on deaf ears, but the shock of cold definitely went through. She reacted the moment the cube touched her, and a shrill, unintelligible scream echoed from the walls as her fitful sleep was cut short, her body reflexively jerking in its restraints. She tried to trash and get away, but between the bindings and Pyrrha's ethereal grip on them, it was pointless. Pyrrha easily followed the jumping clit with the ice cube, letting the chill soak into the overheated flesh. Pyrrha reached for her scroll with her other hand and clicked it wide, opening up a control panel interface for their playtime and toggled a sound filter to let her voice through. It was fitting that the first thing she heard, felt or tasted was Pyrrha.

"Jumpy today, are we?" Pyrrha asked, enjoying the choked squeal and how it cut short as she heaved her pet's body up and pressed the sputtering face against her own slit. She sighed as she felt an obedient tongue on her own folds and gyrated her hips, spreading her own arousal on her pet's face and nose. Pyrrha's conditioning had been thorough, and just her scent was enough to make her pet stick out her tongue and start licking obediently.

"Good slut. You know your place," Pyrrha cooed and pulled away the diminishing ice cube to sharply blow air on the clit before swirling the cube around it again, grinning at the resulting whine. "I can see you missed me. Your clit is jumping and throbbing like nobody had touched it in months, and I was gone for barely two days!" She had actually been gone closer to a week, but her pet wouldn't know. She had left her with nothing for the whole duration; no sound, no sight, not even the weight of her own body. Abandoned and alone, the only things she could think about were the tightness of her bindings and the raw, screaming need to climax.

It showed, too. Her pet responded to her touches almost violently. Raking her nails down her thigh made her convulse, and the extended press of the freezing ice made her legs tremble and strain against their bindings. Pyrrha swallowed and focused on the delightful sight of the spasming pussy weeping arousal in front of her as her pet's deprived mind was assaulted by the stinging cold and the taste of her mistress. Not enough. Pyrrha called forth her Semblance and raised her free hand, drawing up the piercings on her pet's nipples. She felt the tongue on her pussy waver for a second as the nipples were pulled taut, her own breathing heavy as her pet expertly brought her close.

Suddenly, something at the back of her mind set off an alarm bell, and she realized she had gone too far. Countless hours of training and conditioning had made Pyrrha intimately attuned to her pet's body, and as she realized how the sex in front of her was pulsing urgently, she immediately let go of the piercings and drew back the ice cube. She held her breath with her heart hammering, nervous seconds ticking by as she cursed her own tunnel vision with the neglected pussy clenching rhythmically.

Until she heard a long, pitiful moan from between her legs, her pet futilely straining to her limits to push herself over the edge before slumping back down, her pussy still clenching reflexively to chase the fleeting climax. Pyrrha let out a relieved breath as the close call passed, suddenly feeling her own release creep up to her as her pet let out an abject, choked sob which lit Pyrrha's body up. A powerful orgasm washed through her as she moaned and ground herself against her pet's face, the feeling only intensifying as she saw the denied pussy clench weakly in front of her, perilously close to ruining so many months of training. Pyrrha shivered in excitement as her pet kept licking up her juices, making small noises which ran up Pyrrha's spine. Having the once-proud mastermind so utterly humiliated and at her mercy was so satisfying that she wondered if she could cum on the spot again just from the sound alone.

She resisted the urge and pulled back from the silky mouth, gathering her bearings for a few moments. "So," Pyrrha started sweetly, "what was that, little slut?"

Once, her pet would have resisted. Spitting, curses or even defiant silence, but that had been weeded out long ago. Little by little, the defiance had been chipped away by relentless pain and even more dreadful pleasure. Now Pyrrha could plainly see the reaction of primal fear in her pet and little else. Subtle things: how she breathed, how she tensed, how her head shook, but she saw it all nonetheless. The alarmed and gagged whimpers were music to her ears.

"Did you just try to cum?" Pyrrha asked and crouched to meet her pet face to face. Even if she couldn't see her mistress, Pyrrha's steady breaths against her face made sure she was aware of her, making the whining intensify. The noises meant that she was either begging or apologizing, probably both, but Pyrrha didn't care a whole lot. If she did, she would have removed the gag. Pyrrha growled and spat at her face, the glob of saliva landing on the corner of her gagged mouth. She let the seconds stretch on, making the uncertainty and tension build up for her blind pet. Without warning, she drew back her hand and slapped her pet on the cheek as hard as she could, using the magnetic hold on her nipples to keep her from spinning away for the next strike as she launched into a barrage of alternating backhands.

"Dumb—"

"Useless—"

"Cumdrunk—"

"Slut!" Pyrrha snarled as she finished, the last slap echoing in the room. Her pet had stopped whining and just shook in place, knowing better than to anger her mistress further. Huffing angrily, Pyrrha reached towards her to grasp her the burning cheeks and pressed their faces close, steeling her voice to the one she used here. "You have two purposes in your life. Look pathetic, and don't cum. You are a fucking natural at the first one, but somehow that second lesson still hasn't sunk in." Pyrrha let go of the cheeks and stood up, slapping her hand on her pet's cunt which made her twitch mutely. "You exist for my entertainment. This worthless cunt is _my_ property." She dug in her fingers to get a hold of the toy, jostling it slightly. "If I enjoy seeing you suffer, you will. I make you cum if it so pleases me, and—it—fucking—doesn't," she snarled and ripped the dildo out in one movement, the powerful adhesive holding it in making her pet scream as the tapes were torn from her skin.

With a feat of willpower, Pyrrha pressed on and ignored how the howl lit up a twinge in her core. Uncaring of the threshing, she knelt down and tilted her pet's head backwards as far the collar allowed. "You should be thankful that I enjoy seeing your clit throb and pussy clench. I could just as well drown them in medical latex for good so you'd never feel a pleasant touch again." She cut off the resulting dejected whine and pushed the soaked dildo into her pet's waiting mouth, swirling it in to spread the taste. "Forget orgasms. This is you. This is your destiny." She shoved the dildo in, pushing past the gagging. "A mindless cunt for me to abuse, permanently hanging on the edge of release because you are a pathetic weakling who doesn't deserve to even cum."

Pyrrha bottomed the dildo out in her throat rather easily and held it there, listening to the labored breathing and choked noises. She smiled briefly as she recalled the fun weekend project of training out the gag reflex. Watching the throat bulge and swallow the dildo also reminded her of reading claims about throat orgasms being a thing. She pursed her lips. That wouldn't do. She'd have to look into it. Shaking away the thoughts, she strapped the base to the ring gag to make sure it stayed there, still vibrating slightly.

"I think you need a refresher on your purpose," Pyrrha said and fished out her scroll, bringing up the sensory profiles. Her finger hovered over the different audio tracks, all of them lovingly compiled by her. She quite liked dumb_cunt_insult_5, which consisted of three hours of Pyrrha narrating a stream of consciousness detailing how she would defile her pet. Her finger hovered over it as she realized that they had already gone through a good chunk of what the track promised, so maybe a sixth installation would be in order. She shook her head again, filing that thought away. One thing at a time. She scrolled down until found the one she was looking for, tapping it and sending it to the headphones her pet was wearing. The playback started, Pyrrha's scroll echoing it.

 _"P—please,"_ came her pet's raspy voice from the recording, dripping with defeat. Her pet sobbed and threshed, but couldn't get away. Pyrrha shivered at the tone, feeling her own arousal gather on her lips. It was a wonderful recording.

 _"I, I, I need to cum."_ It was from the session in which her pet had at last given in. It had taken months and months of work until she was at the point where she finally surrendered the remains of her pride to Pyrrha. What had in the end done it was the sleep deprivation, and three days of non-stop training had left her so disoriented and desperate that she'd do anything – _anything_ – to make the harrowing pleasure end. Pyrrha doubted her pet could remember any of it – Pyrrha herself didn't, having been awake for much of the time too – but with the recording they could both relive the highlight reel of the session. Cutting in the juicy parts had been fun.

 _"I'm a worthless bitch."_

Pyrrha hummed and browsed the visual options while listening to her pet train herself. The training room had a high-end 3D monitoring system in place and Pyrrha had gotten quite good at editing video together, so she had a wealth of options, even if most of them focused on her pet's pussy. A myriad of different angles and situations, all of them showcasing the desperate wetness. Today, though, Pyrrha wanted to celebrate their reunion and chose a video starring herself. She much preferred seeing her pet on the brink of ecstasy over herself, but her pet's reactions to these visuals had gotten stronger over the time. Her pet simply couldn't get enough of her mistress's orgasms, and every climax she was displayed was met with more bucking and squirming.

 _"I don't deserve to cum."_

Pyrrha tapped on the video and watched how her pet tensed and turned her head, making a surprised noise at the sudden stimulus as her vision lit up for the first time in days. Pyrrha smiled and counted to three, chuckling when her pet predictably arched and shrieked into the gag. The device wouldn't let her close her eyes for long, even if the brightness hurt for now.

 _"Use me, please!"_

Pyrrha flipped the scroll in her hand. Her pet had been left deprived for so many days, so she deserved a bit extra. She found the "shock" dial and turned her eyes gleefully back at her pet as she slid her finger across the screen. The resulting convulsion was entertaining as the almost-forgotten anal plug came to life, the sudden spike of electricity forcing choking sounds out of her as her pussy spasmed around nothing.

 _"I'm your pet I'm your pet I'm your pet."_

What more? Pyrrha looked around the room, her eyes landing on the ice tray as gears turned in her head. She furrowed her brow and grasped the steel tray with her Semblance and jerked it towards her pet, launching the ice cubes into the anti-gravity zone. Some started orbiting the body in the middle of it, but most hit with imperceptible sounds. Her pet jerked at the sudden cold as the ice met her skin, and after a few seconds, started squirming and shivering to make the cubes glide on her. The ice clung to the skin, freezing it painfully if they remained still for too long. Pyrrha chuckled when the plug activated again, making her pet jerk which sent some of the ice cubes flying, only for them to land back on her unexpectedly some time later to start the cycle again. The display made Pyrrha think about alternatives, and how people could walk on hot coal. Coals didn't burn you if they didn't make contact for long, right? Maybe she should get a brazier here.

 _"G—good girls don't cum, bad girls never cum."_

"And you've been a bad girl, haven't you?" Pyrrha said, nabbing a floating ice cube and pushing it into her pet's waiting pussy which gripped it tightly with an accompanying shudder. "Do you remember how long has it been since you last came? I don't." Pyrrha bit her lip as a garbled whine made it past the dildo and a full-body shiver caused the clit piercing to shake. It was mesmerizing, and she caught herself as she realized that her left hand was playing with her folds and pulled it away. Not yet, her pet would feel every last one of her mistress's orgasms which she didn't deserve. Seeing wasn't enough.

She stayed there, listening to the degrading chant go on as her pet desperately convulsed under the stimulation, her sex screaming for attention, and she couldn't help herself. She wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell, but she wanted to see the reaction now.

"Maybe I'll adopt you as my pet," she murmured, taking a step back. "I'll buy a cabin in the woods with you in the basement as my personal, permanent fuckdoll. Maybe I'll let you cum there too, for good luck."

That got a reaction. Her pet twisted and yelled into the gag, unable to turn her head with the dildo keeping her neck straight. Pyrrha wasn't sure what message that was trying to convey. She allowed her hand to drift downwards to her own slit and caress her folds gently as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Though, that's for after graduation, so that's something consider about a year from now."

Pyrrha grinned widely as she let the words sink in, seeing how the lust-addled mind was putting things together. A whole year down here would certainly feel like a long time, and Pyrrha couldn't wait to see how long it would be for her pet since she actually wouldn't graduate until almost three years from now.

Pyrrha pulled her hand away from her own moist sex and stretched contently, watching as her pet started to react. At first, whimpers and slow shaking of her head, then screaming into the gag which peaked as the plug activated briefly again. Just minutes ago she had been still and dozing off. Pyrrha's touch had changed that quickly, and now she was full of energy; seizing, moaning, sobbing and clenching as her frayed mind was blasted with every sensation imaginable. Well, all but one, Pyrrha mused as her eyes caught the small shine of her pet's clitoral piercing jumping. She finished stretching and started extending her Semblance to the edges of the room, blindly reaching for the different tools scattered on the surfaces. So many choices, so many choices. Perhaps a piercing or two? Her pet would look lovely with corset piercings going up her sides.

Unable to decide, Pyrrha let the chips fall where they may, and flung the closest tool to her hand, which turned out to be an elemental cattle prod. She checked that the different Dust crystals were charged and twirled it around. She had all the time in the world.


End file.
